


I Would Be Lost Without You

by Night_Writer



Series: Kyalin Flash Fics [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Lesbian Character, Domestic Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Kya takes care of Lin, Lin is injured on the job, domestic kyalin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27505102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Writer/pseuds/Night_Writer
Summary: Lin hates making Kya worry about her, but hates even more when Kya is upset with her.Coming home from a case with grievous injuries was definitely not her plan for the evening, and all she could do was hope that Kya would be asleep.How wrong she was.
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya II
Series: Kyalin Flash Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034064
Comments: 6
Kudos: 104





	I Would Be Lost Without You

Lin dragged her feet as she walked down the empty streets of Republic City. Blood caked her armor, and the broken ribs caused pain with each breath she took, leaving a grimace permanently etched on her features. She trudged up the stairs to her apartment, gasping in pain with every other step, until she reached the top and leaned heavily against the wall, preparing herself to step through her front door.

Kya was going to be pissed when she saw her, and she needed to mentally prepare for the onslaught that was sure to spring from her, usually calm and collected, wife’s lips.

She pushed the door open and shut it softly behind her, hoping against hope that Kya was sound asleep in bed. Her seismic sense told her otherwise. She cursed her horrid luck tonight and braced for the impact that was sure to come.

“Lin?” Her voice was soft, but she had yet to see her wife’s current condition.

“Yeah… It’s me.” She grunted in response, desperately trying to mask her discomfort.

With effort, she bended her uniform off, exposing her wounded and battered body beneath the soft light that illuminated the room. She felt Kya’s footsteps approaching from the bedroom and took a breath, wincing at the pain that shot through her core at the movement.

“Lin, why are you so… Late?” Kya’s voice called, but stopped almost abruptly as the healer caught sight of her wife’s bruised body standing before her. “Oh my gods… Lin?”

“Kya, wait…” Before she could finish her thought, her wife had closed the space between them and immediately began to assess her wounds, hissing and gasping at the extent of the injuries that painted Lin’s skin.

“In the bathroom. Now.” It wasn’t a demand. It was an order, and Lin made it a point never to disobey an order from Kya.

She shuffled to the bathroom behind Kya, who was questioning what had happened to cause so many injuries that could have potentially killed her, and Lin did her best to explain in a way that wouldn’t earn her a verbal thrashing from her wife. Once inside the bathroom, Lin eased herself into the tub, allowing her body to float on the surface of the water as Kya began the lengthy process of healing her wounds.

“Of all the reckless, careless things that you could have done…” Kya scolded, bringing a grimace to Lin’s face. “You could have gotten yourself killed, Beifong.”

That hurt. Kya so rarely ever called Lin solely by her last name, and when she did, it left a deeper wound than any of the ones that were currently on her body. It pained her to hear Kya spit out her name so carelessly, rather than to call her by any of their pet names for each other. It was enough to bring silent tears to the earthbender’s eyes.

They remained in strained silence as Kya worked diligently to heal Lin’s wounds, her eyes closed in focus as her hands gently waved in the air above her. Lin watched her wife’s movements with rapt attention, trying to do anything to distract her thoughts from the flood of feelings that was rushing through her at that moment. When Kya finally finished healing her as much as she could, her hands dropped to her side and she collapsed beside the tub, wrapping her arms tightly around Lin’s shoulders.

“I could have lost you and wouldn’t have even known…” She hiccupped, her tears slowly falling onto Lin’s bare shoulder as the police chief returned the hug that was given to her. “I could have lost my heart tonight…”

“Kya…”

“No… Don’t… Don’t say so quickly that you’re still here. I know this. I can feel you in my arms…” Kya snapped, silencing Lin with her words. “I would be lost without you… And with these injuries that you sustained, I almost was.”

Lin didn’t reply. She didn’t need to. She knew her wife was heartbroken and needed to release the pain that she was holding from the evening. It was enough for Lin that the waterbender was even willing to hug her so tightly, let alone speak her emotions so freely in such a vulnerable moment.

“I’m sorry…” Was all she could muster once she found her voice again.

She gingerly rubbed soothing circles over Kya’s back, offering her any level of comfort and love that her wife would accept from her.

“Come to bed… Rest.” Kya breathed, leaning back to gaze into Lin’s eyes.

Lin brought her hands up to cup Kya’s cheeks, gently brushing away the tears with the pads of her thumbs. Kya leaned into her touch, reaching up to take hold of her wrists as Lin leaned in to place a kiss on her forehead. Without any further prompting, Lin stood from the bath and stepped out, making her way to their bedroom with Kya’s hand held tightly in hers. She helped her wife get comfortable in bed before changing out of the wet clothes and replacing them with warm, dry cloths from her dresser. She crawled into bed beside Kya, gently wrapping her arms around her wife’s waist as Kya curled up against her chest, gripping her shirt tightly in her hands as Lin soothed her once more.

It wasn’t long before the exhausted women both fell into peaceful slumber, comforted by the fact that they were both still wrapped up in each other’s loving embrace.


End file.
